


"One Minute of Heaven"

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Multi, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is Paul Gallagher's birthday and everyone has come from the neighborhood to celebrate. They do the usual cake, and then one of Paul's friends comes up with an idea for a game.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 3





	"One Minute of Heaven"

It was Paul's birthday, and even though he was older, kids from every age were welcome to come over to his mam's and celebrate. Laughter rang throughout the house, as well as the occasional scream from a younger child being antagonized by an older one. Peggy scolded the children she saw, but many were outside. Noel sat on one side of the couch eyeing the older birds that were there while Liam played football in the garden. Paul was in the kitchen running a finger through the icing on the bottom of the cake and licking his fingers.

The whole family hoped their dad would stay out late. A birthday meant sweets, coke, and games. Luckily, in the Gallagher household there were three boys, so three birthdays, though it never seemed enough. After some sandwiches and soda pop, their Mam brought out the chocolate cake, and looked at Paul, letting him know she knew what he'd done. All he could do was look away. 

Cheap wax candles in a rainbow of colors were put on the cake, as earlier Noel had been given some money and tasked with purchasing them. He made sure to get the ones that wouldn't blow out as a joke. He hadn't particularly wanted to run this errand. Peggy lit the candles, and they sang the birthday song. Afterwards, all was silent as Paul tried to blow out the candles. They went, but then flickered back on, and then did the same. Noel burst out laughing in a corner of the room, and Paul turned and scowled at him. "It was just a joke, besides, the important part is the cake." He smiled and licked his lips at that, while Peggy extinguished the candles in a glass of water.

Getting the big knife out of the drawer she cut a large slice for Paul, and tried to divide it up equally as best she could. It was cheap paper plates with a cartoon lion and the silverware they used daily. "Put your forks in the sink when you are done, and throw your plates in the bin." Peggy urged. The last thing she wanted was a mess. Liam, talking with his mouthful, nodded and said, "Okay, Mam." She just turned to the fridge and got herself a beer, she had earned it. 

Sitting on the sofa and enjoying the cake, one of Paul's friends piped up. "Hey, I know a game we can play, us older kids do it at parties, but, erm, the younger ones might not be ready." Paul rolled his eyes, as he knew what what was coming. Already Liam was in an outrage. "Ready? I know I'm ready, we'll play yer stupid game, twat." He asserted. "Liam..." Peggy could hear a pin drop in a circus, and although she swore, Liam was her baby, and she wanted to keep him innocent as long as she could.

"So, what's this game, anyway? Sounds like yer all talk." Noel thought Paul's friend was bluffing about there even being a game. "It's called 'One minute in heaven.' " One kid wrinkled his nose upon hearing the name, as he didn't believe it involved a ball. "Two people get blindfolded and sent into the coat closet alone to kiss who is in with them. It feels good so it is one minute of heaven." The older kids were blushing while the younger were gagging. Everyone was uncomfortable. "So are you gonna go first?" Noel asked. "Don't work like that, everyone writes a number on paper an puts it in a hat. I'll pull the two numbers out, and send whoever inside." Noel nodded as he saw the younger kids leaving. That could have been awkward."

After small slips of paper were handed out, they put a number down, and put it in an old hat. When everyone was done, Paul's friend, called out "5" and "8." One was a cute blonde the other, a guy who was always handing round the petrol station. Each was blindfolded and went inside the closet. They kissed and touched, and after about a minute were called out. Once they had come out, they took the blindfolds off and she blushed, and he grinned. "Great time, yeah?" He nodded, she didn't.

A few other people played, and then the number's "1" and "3" were called and two people were blindfolded. They went into the closet and kissed once. Noel could feel that the other was kind of sticky, and that seemed odd, as girls tended to be more tidy. He took his blindfold off, and gasped. "Liam, is that you?" He nodded, but it was dark. Liam did however take his blindfold off. "I think I'm supposed to be a girl." He laughed. Noel wasn't amused. He burst out of the closet and told Paul and his friend that their game was shite, even if their Mam heard. Liam came out without a care in the world. 

Noel proceeded to run upstairs, Liam slowly following behind. Paul told his friend no one seemed to like his game and that people were going to think it was somehow his idea. "Party's over." He sighed. His friend got up and turned to leave. When he and everyone else was gone, Paul helped his mam tidy the house.

Noel brooded, curled towards the wall, while Liam sat on the edge of his bed thinking he wanted a party just like Paul's.


End file.
